Silent Light
by Daryl Is a Fag
Summary: Think back to a time where Shinobi and Ninja meant a silent, well informed killer, not a loving, obnoxious child. Smart/Powerful!Naruto. Under revision.


**January 5th** **Monday 1:49 pm **

It's not that he was stupid or anything; he just didn't understand the need for tests. Really, it's not that hard for him to understand simple things, it's just when he's staring down at that big blank piece of paper, he seems to forget everything he'd spent all night studying for! It's unbelievable and annoying. He now had a couple months 'till his third attempted Genin test and he was really worried. What would happen if he failed? Would he be able to try for a fourth time? To many questions without answers and just more frustration on his part.

'That's it I'm going to have to do something!' He thought while getting he's notebook. The rest of class was spent correcting and taking notes and paying attention in class. A difficult task for a hyper child such as himself but he was not deterred. 'I can do this...' He thought as he glanced down; a smirk curling his lips as he read through the Shinobi 'handbook.' "_Shinobi Rule #42: The most powerful of all weapons for a Shinobi is __**Deception**_" 'I won't back down!'

**January** **10th** **Saturday 7:30 am, Beginning First Month.**

Whoever created the alarm clock was either deaf or dumb... probably both. Either way it was a beautiful Monday day in _Konohagakure _(though no snow to play in sadly) not that the little bundled up Jinchūriki, whom was trying to get back to sleep would notice. Freakin' demon birds and their stupid 'let's get up at the crack of dawn and sing to our hearts content!' Grr. He flipped onto his stomach and buried his head deeper under his pillow.

A gentle but none the less noticeable knock was heard from the doorway, its sound floating over the floor, up the side of the bed, and into the poor boys ear. 'Sleep!' The blonde-haired, ninja-to-be thought in irritation. First the birds, then this; god what a great way to start a day. Jeez-um.

Tired ice blue eyes appear from under a dark gray blanket followed shortly by a shock of wild blond hair-more of a golden in color when compared to most blonds in Fire country. Naruto sighed swinging his legs off the side of his bed and getting up, he arched his back groaning in pleasure from the cracks that followed before walking calmly over to the entrance of he's room only to fall short on a piece of clothing.

'I never noticed those water stains before...' He thought while staring at the ceiling letting the pain flow away then got up and wobbled to the front entrance. The door opened and he blicked up at a tired looking Umino Iruka, Naruto's teacher from the Academy.

_**------------Naruto Info Card------------**_

_**Name: Umino Iruka  
Birth: May 26th  
Age: 22  
Height: 178 cm(5'11.5")  
Weight: 66.2 kg(145 lbs)  
Blood Type: O  
Rank: Chunin  
Occupation: Academy Instructor  
Family: Father(Unknown)Deceased  
Mother(Unknown)Deceased  
----------------------------------------------**_

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked, while a yawn escaped from his chapped lips. A smile broke out on his teachers face, bright and genuine. "You haven't already forgotten about your tutoring have you, Naruto?" It took a few moments to understand what the man before him was talking about. "Oh!" Naruto smiled "Yeah, thanks Iruka-sensei. I'll go get ready. Hold on!" Naruto shouted heading back to his room. "Of course..." Iruka chuckled taking off his shoes, before venturing down the small doorway that lead him to a quaint looking living room.

He sat down after saving the couch from its hidden location under a mountain of empty ramen containers. He put his books and scrolls down on the coffee table, having taken care of the other important looking things situated on said table. Stifling a yawn his thoughts wandered as he found a comfortable spot in the warm cushions.

'Who would have thought that Naruto would ask for tutoring?'

Days soon past turning into weeks and every minute Iruka could tell his student was learning and retaining everything he taught him. Naruto was like a sponge almost everything Iruka taught him was absorbed into that sometimes thick skull of his and understood. When it wasn't a simple explanation nothing to big and fancy would do the trick. His way of learning was different from other children Iruka had to admit. It was simplistic.

Though he'd always known; it would seem the blond had a smaller vocabulary then he had first imagined. This was easily fixed with a dictionary, thesaurus, two after school sessions and a spelling flash card weekend. After that they focused on things like mathematics, science, and geography. Test and quizzes were given though not as frequently as in the academy. Naruto's tests were completed with a grade point average of 90, very impressive for a 'dead last'.

He was proud of Naruto's progress to say the least.

**January 30th Friday 8:00 am, End of First Month.**

"Naruto!" Iruka called. It was the last school day of the month and that meant a third quarter exam. Naruto turned around heading to his teacher. "What's up, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked big blue eyes shining in curiosity, with a smile the teach ruffled gold locks splaying the already messy hair into a uncontrolled mess.

"It's exam day you know." Iruka said sternly although his deep brown eyes shined with concern.

"Yeah? …Cool" The Jinchuriki said distractedly.

"Naruto, hey you can do this!" His grin was contagious as Naruto felt a smile tugging at his own lips.

"Yeah… I'll do my best Iruka-sensei!"

"Make me proud Naruto." Iruka watched his student walk to his seat with a confidence that had not been present mere moments ago. Searching through his desk for the exam papers just as the other students started filtering into class.


End file.
